The One Forgotten
by NIGHTMARE BLOON
Summary: What happens when a ghost reveals itself in the place that no one would ever suspect? What happens when that ghost has been trapped in the one object no one expected? It's paranormal ponytivity! ONESHOT.


**This is a tribute to the most evil character on the show, Yet nobody notices the evilness. Enjoy the show.**

"Come on, Spike, We have to go over to Sugercube Corner. We'll miss the sleepover!" Twilight said. Spike got all of his stuff together, and quickly came down. "Okay Twilight, I'm ready!"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to come back to get your stuff to impress Rarity again." Twilight said. Spike made a really big blush, and said," That wasn't to impress her! It was for - um - oh who am I kidding. It was." Spike said. Twilight giggled, and ran outside of the house.

Little did she know, she forgot an object that was really important. So important, that it will change the mane 6, and more importantly Twilight and Pinkie Pie, forever.

* * *

They ran to Sugercube corner, Spike panting as they got there. "We're here!" Twilight said. "Great, now I can play my favorite game: Spy on a pony!" Pinkie said.

"Spy on a pony?" "How do you play that?" Rarity said. Pinkie laughed," Silly ponies you don't play it! I set up secret cameras in each one of your houses! I'm going to spin the bottle, and which ever pony it lands on, I'll change the picture to their house!" "Oh Pinkie, you're so stalkish!" Rainbow laughed.

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Rainbow Dash. "Ooh, it's Dashie's house first." Pinkie flips a switch on the monitor, and a clear picture of her living room and bedroom. "Oh, nothing going on here, lets spin the bottle again." Applejack said. "Well then, Applejack's up next!" Pinkie said after spinning the bottle.

She changes the monitor again, and Applebloom and her friends are playing around in the living room. "Aww! There so cute!" Pinkie said. She spins the bottle again, and this time, it lands on Fluttershy. "Oh, the nature channel!" Pinkie said.

Pinkie changes the monitor, and the picture changes to Fluttershy's living room. There Angel is standing straight up, a bowl on his head, and a carrot in his hand. "Oh Angel, he always protecting the cottage while I'm out. I'll have to congratulate him when the sleepover's done." Fluttershy said.

She spins the bottle, and it lands on Twilight. "Oh, my favorite!" Pinkie said. She flips the monitor. You can see her bedroom and entire living room.

"Theres nothing here either, so lets move onto Rarity." But right before Pinkie changes the monitor, a book falls out of one of the shelves. They all look at the screen in shock," Pinkie, what did you do?" Spike said. "I didn't do anything!" Pinkie said.

Now the books started falling out of the shelves left and right, and they started to form a message. When they were done, you could easily see: **She doesn't love me anymore.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fluttershy said. A voice can be heard on the screen, singing:

_I'm a little teacup, cracked and stout,_

_Bones on the handle, blood on the spout,_

_When you see me coming, better watch out,_

_Just scream in terror and get the buck out._

Now you could see a pony on the screen, but he was faded, and there was blood oozing down his entire body. "You don't need Twilight. She's rejected you ever since you moved to Ponyville. You already found a new friend, anyway." The pony said. He stops for a few seconds.

"Pinkie, who the buck is in my house?" Twilight said, extremely scared. The pony instantly stares at the camera, giant red eyes glaring at all 7 of them.

"Hello there, I see you finally figured out the third pony living in your library." The pony said. "WHO ARE YOU!" Twilight yelled at the monitor, not expecting any reply. The colt disappears, and instantly reappears, not even inches away from the camera.

"Why don't I properly introduce myself, though you all already know me. My name is Tyler, but you really know me as the object you've rejected for so long. Think long and hard, Twily. The one object you loved through childhood, and hated through adulthood." Twilight started to think, but couldn't think of anything. (Think about it before reading on.)

"Still can't figure it out? You must have really forgotten about me. How about I bring my body in, and let the memories soak in." Tyler said.

Now everyone was frozen to their spot, as Smarty Pants appeared on the screen, floating in place. "Sm - Smarty P - Pants? Why?" Twilight said. "Don't say you've never seen me like this. Me randomly appearing on the floor in the library; me looking at you while you sleeping; me appearing next to you, hugging you when your sad. Those were all signs. You were just to smart to see it." Smarty Pants said.

Twilight was freaking out, but she then remembered the message. "What do you mean I don't love you anymore? I will always love you, Smarty." Twilight said.

Now you could see tears coming out of Smarty Pant's eyes," And that's why you keep me buried at the bottom of a toy chest? You must _really_ love me. I thought we would be friends forever, just like you said when you were a little filly, but now I know that's a lie. Rejection hurts. At least Spike still likes me." Smarty said.

Twilight thought about all of those times, and the rejection, and realized he was right. "But why is your spirit in that doll?" Rarity said. "Simple. Twily's parents should really do some reasearch before they buy a doll that was used in a murder. This doll," Tyler said," suffocated me when I was sleeping. Lived in Smarty ever since."

"Smarty, I'm sorry. Can we go back to being friends?" Twilight said. "Too late, I got to leave to see an NEW friend of mine. SEE YOU SOON!" Smarty Pants said. said. The doll fell to the floor. You then saw the doll rolling towards the door, and the door swung open. Smarty Pants rolled outside, and the door shut behind the doll.

They all heard a "squeak" behind them, and they all turned around. There, sitting right behind them, was Smarty Pants, giant red eyes glaring at all of them. They all screamed, as the doll started to laugh, and actually start rolling towards them. "Hey Tyler." Pinkie Pie said, embracing the doll.

"Hey Pinkie, long time no see." Tyler said, appearing from the doll. Pinkie sets Smarty down, and walked over to him. Pinkie slapped Tyler's hoof. "Yeah, it has been a long time. Sorry about that. I've been busy with the bakery and all that, and," Tyler puts a hoof over her mouth," It's okay. We are together at last." Pinkie just smiles, and kisses Tyler. They back up, and embrace each other.

"Wait a second Pinkie, you knew about this the whole time?" Twilight said. Tyler puts a hoof over Pinkie Pie's shoulder. "Of course I knew. He wasn't hurting anypony, though, so I thought it would be alright if you didn't know. Besides, after I saw his depression, we started talking, and we actually have A LOT in common. Those cameras I can talk through, you know." Pinkie said.

"Twilight, If you don't want Smarty Pants anymore, I could take it off your hands." Pinkie said. Twilight picked up Smarty Pants, and threw it at her," Take it. It's all yours." "Yes! Come on Tyler, let's go "Catch up." Pinkie said, as they both went into the bedroom.

Everybody just packed up their bags, and got the hell out of there. No one needed to know what was going to happen next.

**There was a moral to this story: It's always the dolls that are evil.**

_**STAY FREAKY!**_


End file.
